


Please do not go

by DeviSan



Series: The tales of a Writing Maniac [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan





	Please do not go

**Please, do not go! -requested by Anon**

 

Several bullets had penetrated the body of the other. Blood was oozing out from deep wounds. A dark crimson staining clothes and snow underneath the heavy body.

The body had started shaking a while ago. The cold slowly creeping into the flesh and bones of the person. Death was lingering not far.

“N-no”  
There was a distant voice. He could barely hear it. He could not recognize whom the voice belonged to.

“P-please. Cora-san!”  
It sounded pleading? But why? The voice was young. Who was that?

His tired and exhausted mind was no longer capable of understanding.

“Don’t go!” Go? Where should he go to? He was not going anywhere. He could not feel his body anymore. Coldness and numbness were spreading in his body. He was not even feeling pain anymore.

“Please! Cora-san! Don’t go!”  
Tiny hands with white patches on them were grabbing the collar of the Marine.  
“Cora-san!”

He begged, he cried. Snot and tears were running over the face of the scrawny, little boy.

“PLEASE! Cora-san! Don’t leave me!”  
The Blonde tried to open his eyes. But he could not. His body was too weak for even the smallest of tasks. Why was that kid crying so much?? He wanted to comfort the boy. But he could not anymore.   
“…”  
“C-cora-san”

The boy buried his face into the bloody chest of Rocinante. He wrapped his tiny arms around the other one. Despite the strong scent of iron, he could still smell the faint hint of smoke, cigars and Rocinantes own scent.  
“Please”  
He begged again. The last time this night. There was nothing to beg for anymore. He was gone. Cora-san was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

You can send me prompts on my [tumblr](https://generaldevi.tumblr.com):  (Anon or not)


End file.
